


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 不许动





	Garage

夜半，空中黑云阵阵，遮挡了漫天星辰，月光也被遮掩得一丝不漏。刚入五月，夜风依旧有几分冰凉，吹过长街显出呜咽之声。兰陵街头自是没有人烟，除却夜巡的门生，便只有远处传来的打更声。

却有一处院落尚未熄灯。

熏笼中烛火幽暗，书案上是一副未完成的水墨烟雨，桌旁是几株待放牡丹，烛光昏黄，仿佛为其镀上一层金边。屋中摆放无一不如苏杭精致，火光跳动，陪着压抑低沉的喘息声，十分旖旎。

满地散落着黑白棋子，一袭雪白外衫飘落，罩住掀翻的白玉棋盘。

蓝曦臣坐在床头，依旧腰背挺直，只是衣衫大敞。胸前有些许红痕，衬得他本就白皙的肌肤犹如玉琢。

世人常以玉比君子，温文如玉四个字用来形容这位第一公子再合适不过，但金光瑶却觉得粉雕玉琢这个词，也很不错。蓝曦臣肌肤光滑细腻触手生温，一如上好白玉，让他爱不释手，只可惜太硬了些，他啃咬了半天也没能留下多少痕迹。

金光瑶微微侧头，一口含住了蓝曦臣乳头，先是用舌头来回拨弄它，等它充血胀大，便用犬齿轻咬，牙尖卡住向上微微拉起。

蓝曦臣抽了口气，一腿不自觉屈起，带着坐在他大腿根部的金光瑶向下滑去，同他贴得更紧。

金光瑶的裤子不知何时早已脱去，上衣尚且系得完好，同蓝曦臣截然相反。金星雪浪袍下摆很长也很窄，两侧开叉却很高，一直到腰际。金光瑶白瓷般修长的双腿从其下露出，跨坐在蓝曦臣胯间，后摆架在蓝曦臣膝上，露出半个雪白臀丘，供人玩弄。但最隐秘之处却遮盖得严实，于层层浪涛衣纹下遮遮掩掩，分外诱人。

蓝曦臣眼眸愈发深邃，几乎能摄人魂魄。他伸手探入金光瑶衣摆后襟，狠狠捏了一把那翘臀，又在上面拍了一下，发出清脆响声，这才满意地揉捏起来。

金光瑶喉中溢出一声轻哼，显然十分受用。他斜靠在蓝曦臣怀里，一只手还继续揉弄着他的乳头，一会儿捏扁捏平，还用小指去戳乳头中的奶孔。有时同一个地方被蓝曦臣揉得太久发麻发痒了，他就换换姿势，把另一快冷落许久送到他手里去接受爱抚。

他这衣袍虽然是绸缎的，胸前牡丹由金线密织，华贵非常，但也较为粗糙。随着金光瑶来回扭动，不断在蓝曦臣小腹上摩来擦去，勾得他心痒难耐。他突然停下，伸手要去解金光瑶衣袍上的盘扣，尚未碰到就被金光瑶一把抓住。金光瑶手上运上了灵力，竟然挣不脱，抬眼见他正笑吟吟地望着自己。

“说好今日且都随我，蓝宗主莫不是忘了？”金光瑶微微起身，一手抬起抬起蓝曦臣的下巴在他嘴上轻啄一下，凑到他耳边很是轻狂道，“你现下可是我的俘虏。”

蓝曦臣顺从地抬起头，微笑答好，眼中满是宠溺纵容。

金光瑶舔舔嘴角手下突然一扯，蓝曦臣光滑的肩膀便即暴露在他视线下。蓝曦臣的肩膀很宽，穿着衣服时上不觉得，脱下却着实显得结实有力，看着就十分让人心安，衬着一旁的金光瑶都可以算得上是消瘦了。

金光瑶抚摸两下，发觉蓝曦臣虽未绷紧肩颈肌肉但他还是完全捏不动，便伸出一个手指恨恨戳着他肩膀坏坏问道：“我要在这上面留下个印记，这样别人就都知道你是我的了，你说如何？”

蓝曦臣搂着他，有些无奈道：“你为刀俎我为鱼肉，难道俘虏还有拒绝的权利吗？”

金光瑶在他肩膀琢磨半天，像是终于圈定了个地方，手指划着圈，闻言撇嘴道：“别人没有，但二哥怎么能和别人一样。”他眨眨眼睛，显出可怜巴巴的样子来，“你要是不高兴我自然不敢。”

蓝曦臣但笑不语，却微微侧头作无声的应允，任由金光瑶在他肩膀上一通折腾。预想中的疼痛没有到来，反而痒痒的，他心知是阿瑶不舍得他疼不肯真的咬下去，只觉得这瘙痒一路蔓延到心里去。他双手正托着金光瑶的屁股，自然是要把玩一番，揉来捏去弄得金光瑶浑身燥热。

半晌，金光瑶被他玩弄得腰背发软，扒在蓝曦臣身上半真半假的抱怨道：“你肩膀也太硬了，硌得我牙都算了，怎么一丁点痕迹都没留下。”话未说完，发觉蓝曦臣的阳物已然抬头，正隔着裤子在他大腿根内侧来回摩擦，时不时擦过他会阴穴道撞在他囊袋上。

有一下划得重了，让他险些没控制住呻吟出声。当即板下脸嗔怒道：“不许动！你只能随我来。”说着着意往后坐了一段，压在蓝曦臣大腿上，逼着他伸直了腿也避开了他作乱的手。却不想自己被人爱抚半天，自然也是情动不已，此时两颊绯红，眼睛似有水光，让人食指大动。

蓝曦臣将将忍住把他捉回来冲动，心下也在好奇，不知道金光瑶是要玩些什么花样。

只见金光瑶手指一勾，解开蓝曦臣的裤带，却不整个扒下，只扯开一点让蓝曦臣早已硬挺的阳物落出来透透气，那物被闷了半天，顶端似乎冒汗一般渗出不少淫液。

金光瑶嘴角勾起，伸出一指在那上面轻轻一弹，那物“啪”地打在蓝曦臣小腹上，在他腹肌上留下一道水迹。蓝曦臣闷哼一声，似乎想要屈膝，但才一动金光瑶便胯下使力压制住他双腿，让他只能坐直任他玩弄。

那物被打了一下非但没有退缩，反而更加坚硬，弹回到金光瑶手边似乎在邀请他再来一次，金光瑶自然好好满足了一下它。待它再次弹回时，金光瑶伸出拇指在顶端按揉两下，将残存的黏液涂抹在茎头处，又屈起食指从顶端沿着青筋剐蹭。蓝曦臣那物可和他这清隽公子的气质外表一点都不相符，生得很是粗长，茎头鲜明突出、茎身青筋虬露，每每活动在他体内时都极具存在感，搞得他又是爽利又是难受。

此刻看着这物在他手下颤抖不停一直流言的样子，心中很是得意。玩弄尽兴了柱身，又用手指去骚弄两侧的囊袋，将上面的波皱衬平再松开，等那囊袋肿大了一倍，又好整以暇地托在手心上垫一垫。

“二哥这里分量可是不清，是又攒了多久的宝贝打算赠与阿瑶啊？”金光瑶调笑的声音幽幽传进蓝曦臣耳朵里，但他本人却正趴在他腿上专注盯着他的阳物，仿佛刚刚那句二哥叫的不是他而是正冲着金光瑶兴奋点头的小蓝曦臣说的。

蓝曦臣呼吸骤然急促了两拍，又复平静，若有人此时见他，光看脸定然完全想象不出他是这样一副姿态。他语气依旧平稳和煦，缓声道：“自是从上次分别到现在，仔细想来，确实是很久了。若是阿瑶喜欢，二哥决不藏私，必定全数送与阿瑶。”

见他仍是一副云淡风轻的模样，金光瑶有点不高兴。每次他被蓝曦臣摸一摸就浑身软得不行，又喘又难耐，好像他天生就更敏感更适合被亵玩一样。这念头在他脑海中转了几圈，他便又生了主意，虽然表情不变，但暗下决心倒要看看你蓝大公子还能入定到几时。

他伸手捏住茎头下沟壑处轻碾，果然见那头上淫液潺潺冒出，心中一动，伸出舌头舔了一下。果然，听到上方呼吸声随之一滞。

他趴在蓝曦臣大腿根上，一手握着蓝曦臣的阳物，一手在他去摸蓝曦臣搭在一边的手。不待他有所反应，他就在那头部吻了一下，然后伸出舌头在茎头上来回舔弄，用舌尖抵着青筋拨弄，又用舌头去卷柱身。等舔得那物上一层晶莹水光，便轻轻含住头部又嘬又舔，吃得啧啧作响。

略显粗糙的舌苔蹭过敏感的头部，连带着刮过顶端小洞，似乎内壁也被照顾到了。尚未来得及回味，那舌尖便又回来，还试探着往里钻去，但入之甚浅，只有最外边一点点肉壁得到了滋润。于是那孔似乎稍稍放大，努力想要被舔到更里面去。

若是此时金光瑶抬头看，便能发现蓝曦臣的瞳孔也跟着微微扩大了些许，气息也不再平稳。他很想就这样不管不顾闯进金光瑶口中，直捣到喉咙深处，可他答应了阿瑶不动，不管怎样都任由摆布。只好伸手搭在金光瑶肩上，手指微微蜷起，又怕捏疼他于是不敢使力，竟然连衣服都不曾捏出褶皱来。可他指尖滚烫，又岂是薄薄一层衣料可以阻挡的。

金光瑶心领意会，松开退后些许，用舌头由下到上狠狠一舔，然后张口含住头部。先是浅浅活动两下，让那物在口中胡乱戳弄，再向下含下，努力让蓝曦臣进入他的口中。但那物实在是太长了，阳物头部已经顶住了喉咙软肉，但底下柱身还有一截暴露在外。

金光瑶调整着姿势，一边让蓝曦臣压中口中喉头，生理性的呕吐感随之传来。他一边忍着不适，一边借此让阳物顶端通过自己打开的喉咙进到深处。茎头一分分碾过舌根破开喉咙的桎梏，刺激得喉咙阵阵收缩，反复吸允着蓝曦臣硕大的顶端，喉头软肉卡在头冠下，按揉着敏感的冠状沟。同时，金光瑶手下动作不停，来回按揉着蓝曦臣的双丸，拇指在底部划着八字，生怕冷落了哪一处。

他一直含到底部，鼻尖埋进蓝曦臣的耻毛中，嘴唇碰到了自己的手指，这才停下。蓝曦臣已然深深埋入他体内，茎头穿过喉咙也压迫了气管，让他无法呼吸，但他没有立刻后撤。修道之人若是用上闭气功法可以坚持很久，故而玩起这个也比普通人更加放肆一些，不怕真的窒息。

但他却没有刻意运功。

他摇动头部，让蓝曦臣在他深处小幅度的抽动着，舌头被压在肉茎下依旧努力安抚着柱身，是不是收紧脸颊加深包裹感。待呕吐感不再那么显著，喉管也跟着放松稍微适应了一点那物的大小，金光瑶这才微微后撤，吐出半截肉茎，让自己缓一口气，再让蓝曦臣顺利地进到深处。不多做停留便动作起来，让他缓慢地进出着。

每次蓝曦臣退出时，金光瑶喉咙便立刻收紧，仿佛在那茎头上啃咬一口。而为了能让他再次进入，金光瑶又不得不让他狠狠撞在自己喉咙软肉上，好为他打开通路。不消片刻，他便觉得嗓子又麻又痛，不知不觉间眼角已浸出泪花，口中更是分泌了大量液体不及吞咽，不是顺着嘴角滑落，就是沿着柱身滴了他一手。

渐渐的，金光瑶感到体内空气越发稀少，胸膛急促起伏几下却吸不到一丝空气。于是他加快了换气的频率，带着蓝曦臣抽插得越来越快，可也导致换气的时间越来越短。终于，他力气难以为继，压制蓝曦臣的力量急剧减小，连蓝曦臣已屈膝坐直，正用膝盖在他双腿间顶弄也未发现。

蓝曦臣腰间使力，立刻就捅到了一个更深的地方，茎头跳动，抵着金光瑶的喉管就射了出来，直接灌进了他喉咙深处。

金光瑶下意识想后撤，但又生生止住了。他竭力打开自己，试图让蓝曦臣再深入一些，可眼泪却是难以抑制，沿着脸颊滑落，隐没在蓝曦臣胯下。

蓝曦臣许久不曾发泄，这一回自是十分多而漫长，不停浇在他深处，一股股冲击在管壁上。金光瑶努力吞咽着，喉咙的抽缩又刺激着蓝曦臣射出更多。等他刚要退出来的时候，金光瑶却像是还没喝够一样，含着茎头不断吸允，双手也加大了按揉他囊袋的力道，像是要逼蓝曦臣全数交出才肯罢口。

蓝曦臣果然又交代了一些在他嘴里。

蓝曦臣刚从他口中抽出，金光瑶便捂住了嘴。他嗓子麻痒难耐忍不住想咳嗽，胃里更是阵阵抽搐涌来阵阵呕吐感，一张脸憋得通红，两颊泪痕未干，楚楚可怜，看得蓝曦臣心痛不已。顾不上自己身下是怎样一副不堪入目的，他连忙拉过金光瑶让他趴在自己怀里，一手轻抚他的背给他顺气，另一手举到他嘴边温声劝他赶紧吐出来。

金光瑶抬眼看了他一眼，却捂着嘴摇摇头，又缓了一阵这才把手放下。相比于他这幅春潮带雨，蓝曦臣却只是胸膛稍显起伏，潮红不过漫过脖颈，眼下淡淡飞霞，十分艳丽。只是美则美矣，仍很端庄，怎么好像是自己被他欺负了一样？

金光瑶转转眼睛，显露出一丝狡黠。他稍微撑起一点距离，冲着蓝曦臣眨眨眼，张开了口，落出满嘴的粘稠白液。蓝曦臣目光一滞，似乎是想躲却移不开视线，只见一条粉嫩小舌在其间翻弄不停，让白液一会儿打在牙齿上，看白液从缝隙间流走，一会儿隐没在喉咙深处，又被舌尖挑起拉出一道丝线。

蓝曦臣喉结滚动，不自在的吞了吞口水，眼神闪烁似乎十分难耐，看得金光瑶心中大乐，身上所有的不适一扫而空。他伸出一个手指在蓝曦臣眼前摇了摇，吸引了他的注意力，让他看着这根手指是怎么进入到他口中，是怎么在一池白液中来回搅动。

蓝曦臣终于看不下去，伸手去拉金光瑶的手臂。

金光瑶顺势带着蓝曦臣的手来到自己后面，先是用那占满白液的手指在穴口上涂抹两下，按揉着令后面微微张口，再小心翼翼地探入其中，将手指上的液体尽数蹭在内壁上。按揉一阵，便开始抽动起来，又觉得自己这个姿势实在进得太浅，便拉着前面在他茎身上撸动的手指，往自己后面送去。

蓝曦臣顺从地塞入一指，金光瑶早已情动又被性欲蒸腾了这么久，后面又热又湿，感受到蓝曦臣的进入便热烈的欢迎着他。蓝曦臣略微动了下手指，见他身体依然打开，便又探入一指，一起动作。他手指纤长骨节分明，能进到很深的地方，一会儿并拢双指抽插，一会儿按揉在他敏感之处，一会儿又指尖分开搅动着金光瑶的肠壁。

金光瑶双手撑在蓝曦臣胸前，稍微抬起臀部，方便蓝曦臣动作。这个姿势前端刚好能紧挨着蓝曦臣刚刚泄过一次的下体，几蹭几不蹭，蓝曦臣本就半硬的阳物又挺立起来，和金光瑶相互摩擦，亲亲热热。

蓝曦臣怕他刚刚消耗太过，便一手托在他腰际，帮他摆出个更贴近的姿势。金光瑶随着他晃动，突然凑了上去似乎是想要接吻，即将触到他双唇时敏锐察觉到了蓝曦臣眉间稍纵即逝的波皱，到底不忍心强迫他，便伸手捞起榻边残茶。饮了一口却不吞入，而是让茶水将口中各处皆尽冲刷一遍，带走残存的白液，这才咽下。

又喝了一口润润嗓子，才张开嘴吐吐舌头，捧着蓝曦臣的脸，眉眼弯弯道：“好了，已经冲干净没有味道了，现在可以问你了吗？”

蓝曦臣直接用行动回答了他，他拉着金光瑶向自己压去，张嘴擒住了那仿佛在挑衅的小舌，大腿屈起，将自己送入金光瑶体内。

甫一入港便是一阵疾风骤雨的顶弄。

金光瑶一惊，后面跟着缩紧，接近着就被蓝曦臣狠狠捅开，被一下下戳在敏感点上。腿下一软，身体便向下滑去，重重坐在蓝曦臣跨上，让那物径直劈开层层肉壁，一路进到极深处。

不知是否是那残茶中兑了蜂蜜的缘故，蓝曦臣只觉得金光瑶口中格外香甜，此刻和他缠绵到一半的柔软小舌突然溜走，着实有些可惜，便稍稍弯腰想要去捉那水润的双唇。  
只这一小会儿，金光瑶又蓄了些力气，伸手抵住了蓝曦臣的胸膛不让他靠近，自以为凶狠实则风情万种的横了他一眼，撇嘴道：“说过了，今天你不许动。再敢乱来，我可要把你绑起来了。”

蓝曦臣闻言差点没绷住直接笑出声来。

往常，他偶尔会拿抹额把金光瑶绑起来，或是捆住他的双手按在床头，或是反绑手背让他趴跪着，更有一次系在了床架上，然后为所欲为一番。想来今日若不依着阿瑶随心所欲玩痛快了，怕他是不肯善罢甘休的。于是只好努力敛了笑意，摆出一副乖巧老实的样子，点头道：“我不动了，你要是不放心还是把我绑起来吧。”他一手摸过额上抹额，捻起一端尾巴，“你若是怕我挣脱，就拿我的抹额带子绑，这是珍贵之物，我可是万万不敢损伤的。”

金光瑶哼了一声，且不搭腔，伸手向下摸到了两人结合处。蓝曦臣肉茎柱身湿哒哒的，也不知是不是他身子被开发的，稍微玩玩就淫水泛滥。倒是令蓝曦臣能够进出无阻，毫无生涩阻碍。

他一手按着蓝曦臣的胸膛，随着感觉起伏着，一边摸着露在外边的部分，用手试着环了一下，喘息道：“你那抹额那么珍贵…嗯…若是绑在这这么个地方…岂非不敬？”

蓝曦臣淡声道：“无妨，尊敬在心不在身。”他将双手并拢举到金光瑶眼前，由衷道：“若是能令仙督欢喜，便是再荒唐些又如何。”

金光瑶扫了一眼面前的手掌，两根手指上还沾着他分泌出的淫液，眼神飘忽一下，又很快镇定下来，抬手去摘蓝曦臣头上的抹额。蓝曦臣只盯着他看，任由抹额从眼前滑落。  
金光瑶思索良久，终究不忍心脏污了这洁白的带子，见它松松挂在蓝曦臣脖颈上，伸手系了个活结。他一手扯着带子一端，一拽一拽道：“你这抹额从来不肯让人碰，若是脏了，你这世家公子也不会自己洗，还不是要我来？我才不上当。现在你被我栓了链子，就是我的牛马了，敢不听我的话小心被我勒住脖子不能呼吸。”

蓝曦臣丝毫不觉得被轻薄冒犯，只直勾勾盯着金光瑶，柔声道：“何必如此麻烦，你冲我笑一笑，我便不能呼吸。”这话说得十分恳切真诚，让人招架无能，饶是金光瑶早就习惯了蓝曦臣时不时冒出的直辣表白，也不由得窘迫起来。

眼神闪烁半天，扭过头去，啐道：“泽芜君何时也变得如此油嘴滑舌？”

金光瑶一手缠着抹额带子，双手撑住蓝曦臣肩膀，忘情的动作着，时不时调整下姿势，完全按照自己的心意使用着蓝曦臣。因为不想太快释放，便每每在快要达到峰顶的时候稍微缓一缓，窝在蓝曦臣怀里一边玩弄着他的身体一边等着体力恢复，性质来了就在他胸膛上啃咬一番，直把蓝曦臣的乳头玩得都肿胀起来，胸前全是齿印指痕。

可苦了蓝曦臣既不能动也不能躲，也不敢在他满足前先一步发泄出来，更无法就这样偃旗息鼓，熬得眼睛都满布血丝，但到底也没有反客为主的意思。

见他忍得实在辛苦，额头都浸出一层薄汗，金光瑶故意提起臀，只留他一个头部在体内。摇摇屁股让那头部在里面划着圈，似脱非脱，每次只能进去一分，也只能退出一分。柱身暴露在空气中，竟让蓝曦臣感到有些微凉，肉茎似乎也因此被冻得发抖，十分渴望回到那个温热所在。

蓝曦臣坚持许久实在难耐，不自觉握住了金光瑶的臀瓣。

金光瑶正玩得开心，也着实消耗了太多体力，既然已经尽了性子便不再计较这么多，他腰下一沉就把自己全部放在蓝曦臣手掌上，放任自己随着他的手被托起落下。原本撑着的手不知不觉已经环上了蓝曦臣的脖子，越收越紧，浑身的肌肉似有所感应都跟着缩动，后面也跟着渐渐绞近。

他下体在蓝曦臣小腹上来回摩擦，蓝曦臣的肚子很硬，皆是肌肉，擦得他头皮发麻发痛。每次被蓝曦臣顶在敏感之处，前端就吐出不少淫液，只把蓝曦臣的小腹画得一塌糊涂。不消片刻，那头部就被磨得发红，很是娇艳。

金光瑶两条腿收紧，死死夹住蓝曦臣的腿根，肌肉都绷紧了，大腿根部都变得硬邦邦的，却仍在蓝曦臣的把控之中。他灼热的气息都打在蓝曦臣心口处，屋内满是他低沉的呻吟，夹杂着蓝曦臣压抑沉重的喘息。

突然间，他浑身僵直，紧紧裹住了蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣知晓他是到了极限，两手扒开他的臀瓣，让他的穴口完全暴露在外，下身使劲劈开甬道，重重擦过那一点顶到深处。几个纵深，金光瑶浑身一颤，下身颤巍巍地喷了蓝曦臣一肚子白腻腻浊液。

他像是失了力气，跌坐在蓝曦臣跨上，也把他含得极深。他尚未从高潮的余韵中脱出，后面还一抽一抽的，肠肉似乎在报答一般温柔热情地按摩着带给他极乐的这物。肠肉层层叠叠争先恐后的向蓝曦臣肉茎上涌去，蠕动着好似要把他吞没。

蓝曦臣也濒临爆发，他将自己往里塞了塞，金光瑶立即便发出一声含混的呻吟。还未动作忽觉喉间一紧，却是金光瑶抓紧了抹额带子。他低头看去，就见两股泪眼朦胧却倔强不肯服输的视线，这才想起来不能动的约定。

蓝曦臣闭目长舒一口气，勉强按捺住心中欲念，等着金光瑶恢复由他来决定如何给自己带来快乐。

金光瑶只趴了一小会儿就低着蓝曦臣坐起来，先是亲亲他的嘴唇安抚也是奖励，一边摇着腰去套弄他的阳具。又伸出一指勾松了蓝曦臣脖子上的活结，然后再也没有力气做多余的事了，只能乖巧地趴在蓝曦臣怀里，任由蓝曦臣在他体内纵情享乐。

FIN.  
……………………（只想上车的孩子们可以就此下车）…………………………

金光瑶趴在蓝曦臣身上，由着他抚摸，时不时嗓子里溢出一两声舒适的长吟。

突然，像是想起了什么，他坐起来，拉着蓝曦臣的手在他肚子上画圈，把他射出来的东西涂得到处都是。

“二哥，你是更喜欢我上面呢，还是更喜欢下面？”

蓝曦臣将他黏在额头上的碎发拨开，温和道：“都好。”

金光瑶抽出手点着蓝曦臣的鼻尖，认真道：“其实……我身上还有一个洞，二哥，你要试一试吗？”说着，他一手扯开衣襟盘口，拉下了胸口的衣服，金星雪浪碎成片片，一如落败牡丹花瓣朵朵散落。

落花飞舞间，只见金光瑶白皙光滑的胸前有一点艳红，赫然是一个被刺穿的洞。

金光瑶笑得肆意张扬，胸前模糊一片的肉洞中一股股涌出鲜血，同阿瑶嘴角的血混在一起，打在蓝曦臣素净白衣上，晕开一朵朵娇艳牡丹，层层绽放。

蓝曦臣只觉得眼前人影幢幢，他手中忽然一凉似乎抓住一物，却是朔月。只见其上鲜血淋淋，竟吓得脱手而出。

恍惚间，他听见金光瑶在问：“二哥，你怎么了？你不试一试这个你亲手造就的洞吗？”

他下意识伸手去拉，却只抓住了空空的袖管。

蓝曦臣骤然惊醒，浑身冷汗。外面寂静一片，朔月不知何时出鞘而出，受他召唤正压在他手下，于夜中发出冰冷光芒。他茫然摸去，指尖一痛，手指浸出的血一滴滴沾湿衣角，一如梦中。

他只觉心绪不宁，姑苏梅雨更是令他气闷难耐，思来想去还是决定次日就去金麟台看望阿瑶。

这不详的梦令他难以入定。

金麟台依旧繁花似锦，金星雪浪层层铺开，如花海波澜。

往来门生见他无一不惊，皆是面露诧异。他拦住一门生，询问之下，只听那门生说道宗主昨日便去往姑苏拜访蓝宗主，许是泽芜君路上错过了。蓝曦臣这才稍微放心，又担心金光瑶到了云深不知处见他不在只怕即刻便要回转，若他此刻回去只怕又要错过了，便告知门生他去绽园等候。

绽园中一草一木皆无异样，物件摆设同梦中无疑。只是梦中散落一地的棋子此刻正好好摆在塌上，上面是一残局，正是上次同阿瑶不曾下完的。难得一直放着，改日若有兴趣，当再同阿瑶了解此局。

不一会儿，却见金凌匆匆赶来，见了礼。金麟台除了金光瑶，便以金凌身份最为尊贵，蓝曦臣也只是以长辈身份温言交谈几句。

金凌没好气道：“我已经给小叔送信了，但他暂时不回来，去哪儿了我也不清楚。”顿了顿，也意识到自己态度有些不好，见蓝曦臣并无责怪之意，续道，“倒是您若是有空就把蓝家那几个家伙带走，天天在我这里混吃混喝，是终于知道云深不知处的伙食一言难尽了吗？”

蓝曦臣还是噙着浅浅微笑，拍拍他的肩膀，欣慰道：“一晃不见，你都已经快长得跟我差不多高了。”

金凌瞅了他半响，似乎有些无奈，嘟囔道：“当然了，我都成年了，还能像以前一样高吗，蓝宗主。”

目送蓝曦臣离去，金凌望着那牡丹花从若有所思片刻后转身去了芳菲殿，愣愣出神。一杯温茶抵在他唇边，水温刚好，茶香四溢。

“阿凌，你也学会骗人了。”

金凌瞥了他一眼，笑骂道：“哼，净瞎操心。好啦，泽芜君已回，如此含光君同蓝宗主可以安心了吧。你还不赶快回去，真要在这蹭饭吃不成？”

那白衣青年撩起袍角坐到他对面，笑而不语。  
FIN.


End file.
